dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Juniors Attack!
This is the 19th episode of the Cell Games Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Ju-rokugo Muzan!! Ugokidasu Ikari no Supa Gohan". The episode first aired on May 5, 1993. Recap The Cell Jr.'s begin their attack on the 7 Z Fighters. For a little bit the Z Fighters hold their own, but that quickly changes. Goku is tired from the fight with Cell and starts losing to one of the Cell Jr.'s. Piccolo notices this and instructs Yamcha and Tien to protect Goku. They are able to do so for a while. At one point all of the Cell Jr.'s are down on the ground. They come back and start turning the tide. Krillin is the first to be taken down. His opponent sends him down to the desert floor and pretty much tortures him for the rest of the time. Yamcha and Tien are next followed by Goku. Yamcha gets his arm broken and Tien and Goku just get smacked around. Piccolo, too, begins to falter. Soon only Future Trunks and Vegeta are able to defend themselves. Vegeta even tries his Final Flash attack but it gets kicked away like a soccer ball. Things are looking bad all around. Gohan is visibly upset to say the least and tears start forming in his eyes. He wants to help but doesn't know how. Meanwhile, Android 16, or his head rather, is over by Hercule and the gang. Hercule says that he is going to the hospital to fix his "stomach problem" and starts to leave. But before he can Android 16 asks him to take him over to where Gohan is. Android 16 convinces him that as the champion of Earth that he should have little problem in helping. So Hercule actually displays some sign of courage and does the dead despite his gang's protests. He manages to get close enough to throw Android 16 between Perfect Cell and Gohan. Android 16 tells Gohan that it's ok to fight, that words will not persuade Perfect Cell He must let go of his restraint and fight. Perfect Cell then comes over and steps on Android 16's head, smashing it to pieces. Gohan is enraged and refuses to let anyone else die. The transformation begins. All the fighters stop and look with awe, sensing Gohan's power increase. Major events *Android 16 is killed by Cell. *Gohan begins his transformation into Super Saiyan 2. Fights Goku & Tien & Yamcha & Piccolo & Future Trunks & Vegeta & Krillin Vs Cell Jr x7 Trivia *Near the end of the episode, when Gohan is transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, the narrator mentions the names of Gohan's previous opponents: Raditz, Garlic Jr., the Ginyu Force, and Frieza. This is the first and last time Garlic Jr. has been mentioned since the episode Krillin's Proposal. *Tien and Yamcha seem to be able to do a bit of damage to a Cell Junior attacking Goku. *Unlike Android 19, 16 can survive when he is only a head. However, for 19 this may have been because the top of his head had received some significant damage as well. *Hercule, who is faking a stomachache to avoid fighting Cell, is offered medicine in this episode (and turns it down, of course). This already happened once before in the episode Faith in a Boy. Category:Cell Games Saga